I Beg You
by SecchuYa
Summary: Dia selalu seperti itu. Bibirnya mengecup bibirku dengan penuh kasih dan kelembutan, tanpa berniat memperdalam dalam lautan gairah. Tak tahukah kamu sayang … sungguh, rasa hina dan gairah yang menggebu tak pernah ingin aku sandingkan. NCT/MARKHYUCK/MarkLee&LeeDonghyuck/AU/


_**Mark Lee and Lee Donghyuck**_

* * *

_**AU/T/NCT**_

.

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Minggu pagi yang menyedihkan. Hujan lebat di musim gugur memang tak pernah menyenangkan untukku. Hidup dalam kenangan buruk di setiap musim di mana zat klorofil terurai. Di musim ini juga, dedaunan perlahan menginjak kematian dengan vegetasi yang krisis.

Lautan jingga diantara derasnya hujan, gemuruh guntur yang bersautan, kelabu di langit yang begitu pekat, tiap detik yang kulalui, ilusi akan seseorang yang membuatku lemah. Sungguh, yang aku inginkan seharian ini hanya meringkuk dalam gulungan selimut, dan gelapnya ruang. Menangisi penyesalan hingga mataku perih.

Tuhan tak pernah main-main tentang penyesalan masa lalu. _God, I beg for Your forgiveness and Your mercy._

Akankah setelah sekian tahun kau menghukumku, kau akan memaafkanku dan kita kembali, kekasih? Delusi yang terus menghantui akal sehatku … kau memang nerakaku.

"Aku ingin coklat panas, Mark. Tidakkah kau kasihan padaku yang menyedihkan ini? Hiks …."

Apa sekarang aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada setiap ilusi yang pernah kujumpa, pada karangan bunga fana yang kuselip di bukuku?

.

.

.

.

Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku, aku ingin buta untuk itu. Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa itu baik, karena aku melihat tatapanmu yang berubah begitu kejam dan memandang seolah aku sampah menjijikan. Aku sakit, asal kau tahu.

Aku tahu betul bagaimana risiko dari pekerjaan yang aku ambil, mendapat begitu banyak kalimat kebencian dan pandangan yang menyakitkan. Pada awalnya aku menangis sepanjang pagi, karena kau tahu bagaimana aku yang selalu menganggap sampai hati apa kata orang. Untuk saat ini aku tak peduli kata-kata meraka, aku ingin telingaku hanya mendengar apa yang ingin aku dengar. Mark … aku ingin mendengar suaramu.

Mark, aku tahu, kekecewaan dan kemarahanmu itu telah sampai pada hatiku.

Aku sangat benci ketika melihatmu diam tanpa kata dan berbalik meninggalkan aku yang berantakan karena perpisahan menyakitkan diantara kita. Sungguh, perpisahan denganmu sama dengan kematian untukku.

Menyedihkan memintamu tetap tinggal. Membiarkanmu tetap mantap pada langkahmu yang kian menjauh dariku, jiwaku mati pada setiap langkahmu, Mark.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah perpisahan menyakitkan itu _aku ingat betul_ notifikasi _handphone_-ku menyala, kau secara mengejutkan mengirim pesan dan dengan manis memintaku datang ke _Naejangsan National Park, _tempat indah yang kita kunjungi pertama kali sebagai kekasih. Sungguh, rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang dan memohon ampun padamu.

Aku datang dengan segala pikiran positif dan rasa senang. Berharap kau akan mengampuniku dan mempertahankan cinta yang tak pernah surut diantara kita. Kau akan terus melihatku dengan afeksi yang tak pernah padam. _Tak tahu diri sekali, bukan?_

Malam sebelum pertemuan kita, aku menghabiskan beberapa jam di Gereja. Keinginan untuk pertemuan yang berakhir indah denganmu esok, aku berdoa dengan khidmat dan meminta pada Tuhan untuk mengabulkan permintaanku. Membaca Alkitab yang tak tak pernah kusentuh sejak tujuh tahun terakhir, aku menangis mengingat dosaku padamu dan pada Tuhan. Tuhan begitu pengasih, tapi aku dengan segala keegoisanku memilih bebal, aku bertingkah seperti bajingan. _Hamba tak ahu diri._

Sekarang, aku menyesali pertemuan itu. _Sialan!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kita bertemu di saat _cheon-go-mabi_, 23 Oktober 2016. Naejangsanmemang agak jauh dari Seoul. Perjalanannya bisa ditempuh beberapa jam menggunakan bus luar kota. Meskipun akan terasa melelahkan, tapi aku menganggap itu hal yang menyenangkan. _Karena bersamamu._

Aku kira waktu itu kita bertemu di Naejangsan, aku tak keberatan berlama-lama dalam bus asal bertemu denganmu. Ternyata kau menjemputku di apartemen. Kau bersikap biasa dan memperlakukanku dengan sayang, seperti yang biasa kau lakukan padaku. Tatapan lembut yang senantiasa membuatku merona, suaramu yang mengalun syahdu, genggaman hangat dari tangan yang selalu membuatku melayang. _Mark Lee adalah canduku._

Caramu membenahi syal yang asal kupakai, "_berantakan sekali," _setelahnya kau mengecup dahiku beberapa detik, tanganmu bergerak perlahan, menelusuri setiap jengkal lenganku dengan sensual. _Mark benar-benar menyiksaku._

Dia selalu seperti itu. Bibirnya mengecup bibirku dengan penuh kasih dan kelembutan, tanpa berniat memperdalam dalam lautan gairah. Tak tahukah kamu sayang … sungguh, rasa hina dan gairah yang menggebu tak pernah ingin aku sandingkan.

"_Kita nikmati hari dengan baik, Haechan. Jangan pernah menyinggung apapun diluar kencan kita. Mari kita buat kencan yang berharga dan menyenangkan untukku. Jadi, Haechan … ayo!" _senyum itu … mataku berkabut dan aku terpaku dalam beberapa detik hening yang menyiksa.

Menaiki mobilmu dan melaju dengan lembut menuju Naejangsan dalam sunyi interaksi, _tak apa asal kita bersama. _Aku tak ingin menginggung permintaan maaf dan dosaku untuk saat ini, biarkan kami menikmati kencan kami tanpa pertengkaran dan keributan yang tak diinginkan. Aku sungguh egois menginginkan Mark memaafkanku tanpa kata karena perlakuannya kali ini. Aku tak pernah semalu ini pada diriku.

Saat itu kami menikmati _autumn_ di Naejangsan dengan sangat baik. Mark memperlakukanku jauh lebih lembut dan penuh cinta lebih dari yang biasa ia tunjukkan padaku. Saat banyak orang, pemuda bermarga Lee itu tak pernah menunjukkan secara gamblang perasaannya ─hanya saat aku dan Mark berdua, kali ini aku mendapatkan seluruh afeksinya tanpa cela, Mark benar-benar hangat diantara embusan dingin angin musim gugur.

.

.

.

.

_Bajingan, jangan menangis! Hah … _aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Rasa ingin mengubur kepedihan dari kenangan indah tiga tahun lalu.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan perasaan suram. Rasa haus cukup mengganggu diriku yang jauh lebih melankolis di hari minggu. Menyibak selimut dengan pelan, kupaksa kakiku menyentuh lantai yang dingin, _biarkan menggigil, aku tak peduli. _Setiap langkahku diiringi gemuruh mengerikan dari luar. Heh, sepertinya langit enggan berbaik hati pada pendosa sepertiku.

Coklat panas, dengan tambahan marshmallow dan sedikit taburan kayu manis semoga dapat memperbaiki _mood_ku yang hampir mustahil baik. Aku ingin rileks.

"Haechan, tarik napas dan embuskan, nikmati coklat panas ini dan bayangkan hal yang menyenangkan. Jangan buat minggumu semakin menyedihkan, karena tak ada yang akan peduli jika kau mati." Ya, ya! Aku hanya perlu membayangkan bagaimana aku menikmati keindahan lembah yang penuh bunga segar dan diapit pegunungan hijau. Tempat yang bisa memberikan ketenangan dan rasa sejuk untuk jiwaku yang muram, _Garden of Morning Calm. _Menari besama kupu-kupu dan _bersamamu._

_I beg you, God. Please, stop this._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Saat kencan terakhirku dengan Mark di Naejangsan, kami begitu bahagia hingga kuyakin orang takkan menyangka bahwa kami bertengkar hebat seminggu sebelumnya dan sunyi akan kabar. Tepatnya, hanya Mark. Dia hilang tanpa kabar, semua akses yang memungkinkanku tahu tentangnya terputus dan seolah menghindar dariku, temannya, orang terdekatnya bahkan semua orang seakan menjauhiku.

Kami menyusuri jalur alam dengan tangan saling bertautan, warna merah cerah dari daun yang menyelimuti Gunung Naejangsan mengiringi disetiap langkah kami. Daun maple yang menyala, hamparan jingga dan dedaunan yang subur, aku seperti berada di nirwana.

Pengunjung lumayan padat, tak hanya dari Korea, tapi pelancong dari mancanegara juga berlomba-lomba ingin menikmati keindahan lautan jingga di Naejangsan. Tapi itu tak menghalangi kami untuk menikmati waktu berdua kami di sini. Mark terkesan tak acuh pada sekitar, ia menjadi lebih intim padaku, tak seperti biasa. Mark yang biasa tak akan mengumbar kehangatannya di tempat umum, yang kutahu.

Selalu menyenangkan bersama Mark. Kami berfoto di pendopo kecil yang berada di tengah danau, khas arsitektur Korea. Beberapa jepretan telah kami abadikan, terkadang kami meminta pengunjung lain untuk menjadi fotografer dadakan kami, haha. Kami juga menikmati _cable car _yang disediakan di sana.

Langit semakin kelabu ketika kami memutuskan pulang, aku masih ingin di sini, tapi Mark memaksaku pulang karena tak ingin aku sakit, manis sekali kekasihku. _"Jika kau keras kepala dan memaksa tetap di sini, aku pergi. Pulang sendiri dan jangan merengek padaku seperti bocah kalau kau sakit nanti."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kami tak langsung pulang ke Seoul, pemuda berambut _golden blonde_ itu memaksaku untuk menginap di salah satu hotel yang tak terlalu jauh dari Neajangsan, _Royal Hotel Jeongeup, _6.2 _miles _dari _Naejangsan National Park. _Dia memang pemaksa, dan aku tak mampu menolak.

Entah apa yang dipikirannya, tapi kekasihku hanya memesan satu kamar, dia memintaku untuk berbagi kamar dengannya. Kami memang beberapa kali saling menghangatkan ranjang, tapi kali ini entah kenapa terasa berbeda. "_Aku sudah memesan hotel, hanya satu kamar dan satu ranjang. Kuharap kau tak menolak." _Dengan datar ia mengucapkan itu, dan aku hanya mengangguk patah-patah, tak peduli ia melihat atau tidak, aku … terlalu takut.

Dalam perjalanan menuju hotel, Mark terlihat berbeda dengan ia satu jam yang lalu. Matanya diliputi kemarahan dengan wajah yang gelap. Aku tak berani melakukan apapun. Hanya duduk diam dan berdoa semoga hal buruk tak pernah terjadi pada detik-detik berikutnya. Mark, berbanding terbalik saat ia mengendarai mobil dengan tenang, _ada apa denganmu, sayang?_

Aku tak terlalu mengamati bagaimana hotel itu, yang aku tahu bahwa saat itu Mark dan gairahnya yang dominan. Dia menyeretku hingga pintu kamar.

_Tap! _

Mark telah membuka pintu dengan _cardlock, _lampu berwarna hijau menyala dan pintu telah ia buka. Mark menyeretku ke ranjang setelah menutup pintu. Ia agak kasar padaku, dan aku … takut.

.

.

.

.

Aku terlalu naif saat itu, kejanggalan tak menyentuh akal sehatku. Aku terlalu terpaku pada afeksi semu yang coba Mark berikan padaku.

Kami menghabiskan malam itu dengan penuh gelora. Gairah yang tak pernah ia tunjukan padaku, membuatku tak bisa mengimbangi. Mark tak pernah seperti ini, dan aku kewalahan. Kami melakukannya dengan agak kasar, liar, dan panas. Tubuhku rasanya akan melebur. Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa berjalan lancar esok.

"_Haechan, maaf jika aku menyakitimu. Aku ingin membuat kenangan yang tak terlupakan denganmu. Kita harus melakukan ini. Aku membencimu untuk banyak hal, aku mencintaimu berkali-kali. Perasaanku tak bisa kulukiskan saat ini, aku harap kau mengerti. Aku benci patah hati. Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan tetap menjadi cintaku, sekalipun aku mati."_

Kecupan lembut disela-sela giarah yang menggebu. Untaian kalimat yang menghancurkan segalanya. Aku membisu dengan tangis yang tertahan, memeluk punggung tegap di atasku dengan lebih erat. Dadaku sesak dengan rasa frustrasi yang terus menghujami. Sakit … Mark.

Aku ingat bagaimana aku terbangun dengan rasa lelah yang tak bisa kugambarkan, sendiri, telanjang, gelap, berantakan, dan menyedihkan. Mark pergi saat aku terlelap, ─aku langsung terhanyut dalam kantuk saat kekasihku membisikan kata cinta seusai percintaan kami.

Tangisan memenuhi kamar hotel, aku marah, aku patah hati, Mark Lee benar-benar jahat! Aku mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuknya yang meninggalkanku dalam kondisi berantakan. Si berengsek itu meninggalkan secarik kertas dan beberapa lembar uang yang ingin kubakar menjadi abu. Menghancurkan harga diriku yang selama ini ia jaga. Bedebah, _dasar bajingan!_

"Mark … aku sakit, Mark. Aku ingin kau di sini dan memelukku. Aku sudah berubah. Pekerjaanku sudah kutinggalkan, aku mendapat tawaran pekerjaan yang menjanjikan selepas kau meninggalkanku. Aku menjaga diriku untukmu sampai detik ini. Apa kau akan tetap menghilang dari duniaku? Aku tak sanggup lagi, kumohon … Mark."

.

.

.

.

_**Lee Donghyuck, mari kita sudahi semua ini, tentang hubungan kita. Kau akan tetap jadi cintaku. Mari, kita jalani kehidupan kita masing-masing, kembali pada kehidupan sebelum kita bertemu. Mari, untuk tidak saling bertemu. Kau harus bahagia. **_

**─Mark Lee**

.

.

_Lie, lie lie_

_You're to be with me_

_Raimei no saku tokoro_

_Santan taru heavenly feeling_

_Ai dake nokoreba ii_

**_Aimer- I beg you._**

**_/_**

Saya sudah publish ff ini di AO3, saya hanya ingin berbagi kehaluan. Dan ... teruntuk MarkHyuck, saya kangen :'

_**/**_

* * *

─_**16 OKTOBER 2016─**_


End file.
